


Change is Gonna Come

by Stylinstagram69



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sex, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinstagram69/pseuds/Stylinstagram69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was in love with his best-friend. But he didn't tell him. He couldn't.</p><p>Louis was in love with his best-friend as well. But he didn't tell him. He couldn't.</p><p>But everything changed after one night at a concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change is Gonna Come

**Author's Note:**

> Larry Stylinson one-shot, based off of picture of Louis flipping somone off at a concert that I can't seem to find...But you probably know what I'm talking about :D

"What the hell was that, Louis?!" I asked, storming into the dressing room behind him. "I don't know what you're talking about," He said, spinning around on his heal to face me. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You shouldn't have sweared at that girl just because she had a 'Larry' sign. You've been really rude lately and everybody's starting to think you're a cold hearted prick!" I half-shouted, stepping closer to him. He frowned "It's just, they're so annoying with they're Larry bullshit," He said, looking at the ground. Ouch. That stings. I sighed "Lou, you and I both know we're not in a relationship. But I'm still your best friend. It's not complete bullshit," I said, my voice getting softer on the last sentence. He looked up at me, and he looked like he was about to cry. "Harry, that's not what I meant," He said softly, I sighed "I know. I just don't get why you're so rude to them," I said, running my hand through my hair. He huffed "Cause it's like they're rubbing it in my face," He muttered angrily, crossing his arms over his chest. "Rubbing what in your face? You know it's not real!" I said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "That's just it! It's NOT real! And they just sit there and tell me it is, and I know it's not!" He said. "Okay, so why does it bother you?" I asked lightly. He groaned "Because I want it to be! I want it to be real, I want to be with you! But I know I can't be, and they're just shoving it in my face!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. I gasped lightly. "W-what?" I asked. His eyes widened, realizing what he just said. "I-I didn't mean to say that," He said, taking a step back. "Did you mean that?" I asked, taking a few steps closer to him. He blushed "I-I Ju-just eh," He stuttered. I took another step closer. "Did you mean it?" I asked, my voice firmer this time. He looked down. "Yes. Please don't hate me," He said, looking up at me, tears in his eyes. "I don't hate you. Actually, I want it to be real too," I said, wiping away a tear that had fallen down his cheek. His eyes widened again, sparkling bright blue. "Really?" He asked hopefully, smiling lightly. I smiled back "Yeah. I've sorta kinda had a crush on you since X-Factor," I said, blushing lightly. He giggled "So have I," He whispered, stepping closer so we were only a few inches away from each other. I reached up and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Hey Harry?" He asked softly, cocking his head to the side. "Yess?" I asked, licking my lips. "Will you kiss me?" He whispered, blushing bright red. I smiled "I thought you'd never ask," I said, leaning closer to him and placing my hands on his hips. He leaned in too until our noses were touching, and wrapped his arms around my neck. He giggled lightly and closed the distance between us,connecting our lips lightly. His lips weren't like a girls, they were rougher and softer at the same time. It was perfect. I didn't think it could get any better, but then he started moving his lips against mine and it was a million times better. We broke away a few minuted later in need of air, and I leaned my forehead against his, eyes still closed. "That was amazing," I whispered, pulling his body closer to mine. Louis giggled lightly and I smiled, opening my eyes, meeting his crystal blue ones. "Hey Lou?" I asked, licking my lips. "Hmmm," He hummed, twisting my hair around his finger. "Will you be my boyfriend?" I asked softly, blushing lightly. He smiled brighter "I thought you'd never ask," He said, re-attaching our lips.

**Author's Note:**

> We'll be living on an all time high
> 
> I'm trying to keep ii
> 
> We've learnt to walk but now it's time to run
> 
> A change is gonna come


End file.
